Sins of the Father
by Duchess Bathilda Hunnywagon
Summary: Seemingly back from the dead Nathan Wallace finds himself in a strange place full of recurring faces and obscure entities. He must travel through the nightmarish carnival in the hopes of being reunited with his beloved Marni
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the Father

Part 1- New Arrival

Nathan Wallace awoke, soaking in cold sweat and gasping for air. He appeared to have fallen asleep in an armchair, however that didn't make sense. He slid his hand down his body searching for the bullet wound brought on by Rotti Largo in Nathan's final moments. But there was no sign of it. Was it all a dream? Nathan rose from the armchair and approached the bedroom of his daughter Shilo. He opened the door slowly, worried in case his fears were realised and Shilo had abandoned him for the Largo family. He growled, ready to head over to the 'Genetic Opera' knowing now to watch out for that bastard Luigi's hidden blade. What was he thinking? It was only a dream…but it seemed so real.

"Rotti will pay!" Nathan growled.

"What's wrong?" said a soothing female voice from behind Nathan. He spun around and gasped at the sight of a beautiful woman with bright, blue eyes and glistening, raven coloured hair dressed in an elegantly fitted, white dress. It was Marni Wallace. Nathan's deceased wife. Nathan was suddenly more confused, but the sight of her standing before him made him smile.

"Marni!" he gasped and embraced his wife.

"Yes?" Marni giggled, Nathan could not believe how happy that enchanting laugh made him. Nathan pulled away from the hug.

"I-it's nothing" Nathan smiled. He turned to Shilo's opening door, only now noticing that there was no medical equipment, no heart monitors or even plastic curtains surrounding the bed. It looked like a typical teenage girl's room. "Where's Shilo?"

"She went down to that festival the Largo's are hosting with a few friends" she answered.

"Oh, good" Nathan replied, unable to hide his smile.

"What's gotten into you?" Marni released another giggle. Nathan just couldn't help himself; he embraced his wife again, catching her off guard.

"I love you!" Nathan held her tight. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. Nathan recoiled in horror as he felt a large chunk of hair separating from her scalp. He felt a warm liquid and he pulled away from Marni, he did his best to hold back a scream. Blood was pouring from her empty eye sockets as more and more hair fell off her head. Blood appeared on the stomach and groin area of the dress.

"N-Nathan" she stumbled towards him. "Help me!" Nathan didn't understand what was going on, how could he save her? What was happening? Why was he losing his wife all over again? Suddenly Marni's body twisted and she was hurtled towards the wall, her screams echoing throughout the room. She entered the wall as an oval shaped window appeared. She was trapped. Nathan ran to the window.

"Marni!" Nathan yelled, slamming his fists on the window. She screamed through the glass, but the glass was preventing any sound from escaping. The room began to shake and the walls began to crack, as if someone was slicing at them with a blade. The invisible man continued walls separated from the floor and soon turned to nothing more than dust, leaving nothing more than Marni's prison and a small section of land for Nathan to stand on. Marni stopped moving and Nathan knew she was dead. He fell to his knees, what was this? Why was it happening to him? He put his head in his hands, holding back tears at this all too familiar sight.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Nathan looked up from his cupped hands to see a strange man looking down on him, there was now a ticket booth where Marni was once imprisoned. "A new arrival, we were not expecting you so soon" the strange man had long, greasy, black hair draped carelessly on his round head. He had a strange contraption strapped to his head made up of a series of magnifying glasses.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked, his confusion rising. "Where's Marni?"

"Marni?" the man moved towards the ticket booth. "I'm afraid I don't know a Marni" he positioned himself behind the booth. "But you my friend are welcome to the greatest show on Earth…relatively speaking"

"I'm not interested" Nathan said as he stood up. He began walking into the darkness beyond the ticket booth when a large man emerged from the shadows with a whip in hand.

"I'm sorry to say, Mr. Wallace that you cannot enter without a ticket"

"How do you know my name?" Nathan asked, he was clearly getting frustrated.

"You're a very important guest Mr. Wallace" the ticket master told him.

"Guest?"

"Indeed, the master asked for you personally" the ticket master flashed him a smile.

"Fine, fine" Nathan said reluctantly, just hoping for this nightmare to end. "I will speak to this 'master' of yours"

"He will be glad to hear it" the ticket master reached under the ticket booth and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Now, there are some house keeping rules I must go through before I can let you pass" he cleared his throat. "Rule number one" he began but Nathan snatched the parchment from his hand.

"I don't have time for this!" he growled as he looked down at the parchment. The ticket master reached down and pulled the parchment from Nathan's grip.

"Ahem, rule number four hundred and ninety five, under absolutely no circumstances must you snatch the list of rules from the hands of the ticket master" he said this very clearly without any hesitation, letting Nathan know that this was at least rehearsed. The large man prepared himself for something, Nathan was unsure as to what but he still felt intimidated by this man. "However, since it is your first time here, I will let you off with a warning, but next time we shall not be so lenient!"

"Fine" Nathan answered impatiently.

"I see you have no time for lists Mr. Wallace. Very well" he reached under the booth again and retrieved a ticket. "Here you are" he handed Nathan the ticket. "Please proceed into the carnival and by all accounts, enjoy your stay" Nathan didn't say anything as he went beyond the large man, unsure of what madness awaited him beyond the curtain of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of the Father

Part 2- These Familiar Faces

The darkness opened into a large carnival. The night sky lingered above Nathan with the stars looking down on him. Except these stars were not twinkling and bright, they were red with a strange black aura emanating from them, which was still visible even in the pitch black night sky.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" said a rough voice to the right of Nathan, he turned to see a homeless clown, sitting on a dirty mat. "They call them 'the eyes of Mephistopheles'! A good name, eh?"

"Charming" Nathan replied. "Can you tell me where I am?" the homeless man held up his cup. Nathan slid his hands into his pockets in search of change. "Sorry, I don't have any money"

"Then go in there" he pointed at a nearby tent labelled 'the House of Reflection'.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I don't give away the answers for free!" the hobo replied with a dirty, toothed grin.

"Fine…" Nathan said impatiently. He walked beyond the clown and entered the tent.

It was clear to see how this 'attraction' had acquired it's name as Nathan found himself surrounded by mirrors. He appeared to have entered a long hallway, much larger than the exterior tent. He stepped forward cautiously, avoiding contact with the mirrors at his sides. Suddenly something caught his eye; one of the mirrors was not reflecting him, but instead, Marni. He ran to the mirror. She was still covered in blood, but her eyes and hair had returned. Tears of blood ran down her cheeks.

"N-Nathan" she gasped.

"Marni?" Nathan did not know if he should believe what he was seeing.

"Why Nathan? Why did you let this happen?" she cried.

"It's not my fault! It was…an accident!" suddenly the laughing voices of Luigi and Pavi Largo echoed in Nathan's mind 'accidents don't end in murder!' "No…it was all my fault" he backed away from the mirror. "Oh God, I'm sorry!" the image of Marni vanished and Nathan could now only see himself. He heard a girl giggling from the end of the room; he spun quickly and saw, to his surprise, his daughter Shilo. However she did not look like herself, she had the same beautiful black hair and pale skin, but she was dressed in clothes which looked remarkably like something from Amber Sweet's personal collection. It was a strange, leather dress which seemed to go to great lengths to exaggerate her breasts. "Shi?" he stepped towards her. The girl giggled and ran up the hallway. "Wait!" Nathan called to her. As he walked up the corridor he noticed that he was not surrounded by mirrors at all, but instead they were windows and behind them were the different victims of Nathan's Repo Man life. He did not dare look at them, but he knew they were glaring at him. As he moved down the hallway the bodies behind the glass became more and more mutilated, he could not see them fully, but he knew just how grotesque they would be. The hall finally came to an end with a glass casket containing the all too familiar figure. It was the enchanting 'Blind Mag' looking out at Nathan in her glass tomb.

"I didn't hurt you" Nathan told her. "I-it wasn't my fault. I didn't do this!" a wound appeared around her stomach area. The blood trickled down her legs and began filling the casket. Mag did nothing as the casket descended into the ground revealing a tall doorway. Nathan was horrified by this sight but knew he had to go through the doorway. He reluctantly moved through the doorway and found himself within a round circus tent. There appeared to be a scene set, likely for a performance. The scene was all too familiar as Nathan looked upon the spiked fence and the gentle fall of fake snow. He stepped forward and watched as a figure fell from the ceiling and was embedded upon the spikes. At first he expected Blind Mag, waiting for the all familiar scene to repeat itself. But what he saw was much, much worse. It was his beautiful wife Marni embedded on the spikes. She turned her head and tried to speak, but no words escaped. Nathan approached her. As he did so a figure appeared from behind the curtains. A man dressed as a magician who resembled Luigi Largo, the eldest of Rotti's children. The magician moved behind Nathan but he was no longer paying attention to him, he instead looked down on his suffering wife.

"Marni…I should have save you" he felt tears sliding down his face. After that he felt a sharp pain passing through his leg and he stumbled onto the ground in front of his wife. The magician had sliced at his leg with a devilish grin across his revoltingly familiar face. Nathan felt the wound heal and he stood up, ready to retaliate, but the magician was gone.

"N-Nathan" Nathan approached Marni, he ran a finger through her soft hair.

"Marni…not a day goes by where I do not regret what I did to you" Nathan told her.

"Y-you didn't do anything Nathan" Marni began to cry tears of blood as she smiled. Nathan heard a television turn on and saw that behind Marni was a cinema screen. It shown Nathan that it was in fact Rotti who killed Marni. He watched as anger burned inside him, Rotti handed a vial of poison to one of his scantily clad nurses and mixed it in with Marni's medicine. "You had to know the truth Nathan" Nathan turned to his wife who was now standing, her wound gone. "It was not me that you hurt" she turned and Nathan saw the girl who looked like Shilo, except now she was dressed like his daughter.

"Shi" Nathan smiled.

"Dad" Shilo grinned back. Nathan looked to Marni.

"I…I thought I was protecting her" he admitted.

"I know my love" Marni smiled. She held out a pale hand. "Now come with me" Nathan took his wife's hand. It was cold. She walked him to the back of the stage and led him through a corridor with dressing room doors. She stopped at a door labelled 'The Boss'. "He's waiting" Marni told him and released his hand. Nathan looked at the door.

"Who?" he asked and he turned back to see that she was gone. Nathan sighed and placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door, he stepped inside slowly.


End file.
